


She could’ve   had it all (and she did)

by Water_me



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, In Love, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Soulmates, SuperCorp, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_me/pseuds/Water_me
Summary: Lena finds out Kara has been secretly in love with her for years, following the reveal of her also being supergirl.





	She could’ve   had it all (and she did)

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure this is a season 3 based fic as I wrote 90% of this fic before season 4 aired and thanks to my wonderful girlfriend who gave me the motivation to finally finish it.

Kara kept smiling, staring off into space. Alex waved her hands in front of the blondes bright blue eyes “Earth to Kara” she immediately snapped out of it and looked over toward Alex, annoyed. “What?” Alex was grinning with joy, she loved seeing Kara being hopelessly in love. Of course she felt bad that her little sister is in this endless state of wondering and hoping Lena likes her back but as the big sister, seeing Kara act like a hopeless romantic was very entertaining. “Thinking about Lena again?” Kara became jumpy and fidgety, trying to play it off cool while letting out a few fake laughs “w-what no! Me thinking about Lena? Yeah right. I mean I think about her but a normal amount being as she’s my best friend but there’s no reason to think about her now” Alex crosses her arms and gave Kara a smug look, totally unconvinced by Kara’s babbling “really?” 

“Yes Alex really. When are you ordering pizza?”

“You know for an alien who has super hearing, it’s weird you didn’t hear me order it while you totally weren’t thinking about anyone in particular” 

Kara froze up, she knew she got caught this time. She of course would’ve heard Alex call if she wasn’t zoned out. “Oh” 

The alien could hear the pizza guy shutting the car door from outside. Her eyes widened and she quickly bounces up from her chair “It’s here!” She got extremely excited since she hasn’t ate anything in at least two hours and she started to get hungry again plus pizza is delicious. 

Kara couldn’t help but smile, she grabbed the money and stood in front of the door, waiting. Alex couldn’t help but chuckle, she always found Kara’s love for food entertaining. The blonde gasps in joy and swings the door open before the pizza delivery guy has the chance to knock. The man got startled and jumped back from Kara’s quick response and enthusiasm. She quickly hands the young man her money in exchange for the cheesy goodness. She of course gave the guy a good size tip as he’s clearly doing God’s work by delivering mouth watering food. 

Kara sets the pizza on the coffee table and quickly opens it. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in smelling the delicious pizza and exhales. “Alex have you ever smelt anything this good!” 

Alex tried not to laugh while witnessing Kara and her excitement for food but it’s not like it’s nothing she hasn’t seen before. She grabbed two plates and gives one to Kara. “I’m guessing you want a plate?”

“Yes thank you”  
Kara takes the biggest two slices and sits on the couch ready to watch the movie. She was gonna wait until the movie started but it smelt to good she couldn’t help but take a huge bite. Kara closed her eyes and rolled them back, it was the tasty goodness she’d been craving.

Alex grabbed a beer, plate filled with pizza and joined Kara on the couch “You should ask lena out” 

“Stop it Alex, we’re just friends”

“You’ve been madly in love with her for what? A year now? It’s time Kara” 

The blonde rolled her eyes, she knew Alex was right she was just scared of saying anything. The last time she was planning on saying something she had major anxiety and she couldn’t go through with it. But it’s been long enough. Kara let out a sigh “I’m scared” 

“Trust me she likes you back”

Even though Alex said before she could tell Lena had feelings for her too, she still had doubt. 

 

——————

 

Finally arriving at CatCo the next morning Kara still couldn’t stop thinking about Lena but figured she’ll just lose herself in her work. She had to start and finish a piece asap anyways. She did manage not to worry about it for a bit, until she heard a familiar voice in the distance, it was Lena. She looked up from her computer to see the raven haired woman walking towards her, smiling. Kara instantly forgot everything she’s been worrying about once she seen her and smile. She gets up from her desk “Lena!” Walks around and hugs her. Nothing has changed from their greetings but Kara’s heart did beat twice as fast. 

Lena softly laughed, she always loved it when Kara would get excited to see her ”Kara hey!” Lena gives Kara a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the hug. Kara started to blush immediately, loving the feel of Lena’s soft lips on her skin. She didn’t even know it was possible for her heart to beat even faster but it did.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything”

“No not at all” She quickly responded as she’s desperate to hear Lena’s voice again. Snapper looks over annoyed, he hates it when Kara has personal conversations while she’s working but Lena owns the place he can’t exactly say anything about it. Especially since the last time he did say something, Lena put him in his place, reminded who was boss and that she could talk to Kara quickly. Which she loved the way Lena took charge, it took her breath away.

“I was checking in on the place while I was here I wanted to see if you’d like to try out that new restaurant with me that just opened up around the corner sometime tomorrow?”

“Of course I’d love to!”

Lena’s face lit up “Great! I’ll text you the time, I should probably get going but it was nice seeing you” Lena turns around and walks away

“Bye Lena” Kara didn’t know if it was loud enough for Lena to hear her but she didn’t care. All she could do is focus on Lena, She bit her lower lip watching her walk away, completely memorized by her body. Snapper finally came over annoyed “snap out of it Danvers you have a report to write”

He startled Kara and snapper did quickly snap her out of it. “Sorry! I’m on it!” and she went back to writing her story. That didn’t stop the blonde from daydreaming about Lena but snapper was eyeing her, making sure she gets to work. Since she couldn’t focus on work she decided to write her feelings down about Lena, why and what she loves about her. But she writes it as she would any other story, very professional this way. 

She decided to even put her name on the byline she of course typed in Kara Danvers out of habit but she had a better idea. She quickly erased the Danvers and replaced it so it would say “Kara Luthor” oh Rao that looked so much better. Kara Luthor definitely had a nice ring to it, Kara giggled at the cheesy pun she thought of. 

 

—————

Kara just got done having a visit at the DEO, they received the awful news that there’s an asteroid coming toward earth. It’s too big for any human or objet to destroy it so of course Supergirl has to. They’re using some technology to try to delay it for as long as possible, it could be days, weeks or months before it finally makes it to earth. In the meantime Kara is on call like usual but she couldn’t focus on that right now.

To help get her mind off things Kara thought of how things went to the new restaurant with Lena went yesterday. As usual Kara ate all the gressy, unhealthy foods that she loves so much and Lena ate all the healthy stuff on the menu. They ordered everything off menu and split it up like that. They ate and ate until they were full. That’s what they do every time they try a new restaurant. It was of course Kara’s idea, she thought it was the best way to really try out a new restaurant plus it’s the best excuse to eat lots of food. Her favourite part was all the time she spent with Lena, no amount of food could compare to any conversation with Lena.

Kara arrived at CatCo ready for work, she’s ten minutes early like usual. The blonde hears people laughing and sees them staring as she walks by, she found it odd but nothing too unusual. Once she gets too her desk she noticed someone left the newly printed magazine that just came out today. “Crap” she whispered to herself as she completely forgot to complete her report she was supposed to write. Oh she knew Snapper would’ve been pissed, she had no idea how to get out of this one. 

She opened to page 10, the page her story was supposed to be. She wanted to see what they put there instead. The first thing she seen in big bold letters was “Lena Luthor what’s not to like?” Kara started to panic “No no no no!” Her eyes quickly moved to the byline and there it read “Kara Luthor” she scanned the page and every word she wrote was out there for the world to see.

She could barely think, she had no clue what to do. She finally starts to calm down and looks away from the article. Snapper finally came into work, she decided to confront him. The woman walked over to him all mad and confused with her signature crinkle . “W-why was that story published?”

“I told you to write a story and you did”

“But that’s not even the one you asked me to write!”

“What do you want me to say Danvers? We needed a story. Consider this your punishment” snapper walked away and continued on with his work. 

She knew that from there on out her friendship with Lena would never be the same. All she wanted was to go back in time and redo everything. Her first thought was to see Lena, try to explain or better yet maybe she won’t read it? Kara didn’t think that would happen, of course she would read it, her best friend wrote an article about her. But she thinks talking to Lena is her best decision right now anyways. Of course she thought about avoiding her at all cost but that could just make things worse. She sneakily slipped out of CatCo and made her way to Lcorp. 

 

————-

As she was nearing the office door she walked slower. She wasn’t prepared for what was going to happen next, she didn’t even know what to say. She put her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, walking in. Seeing Lena, smiling, even blushing while reading the newly published magazine. For a moment she considered turning around and never coming back but Lena turned her attention away from the magazine and onto Kara. 

“Well hello Kara or should I say Mrs Luthor?” Lena said in a teasingly flirtatious voice while making direct eye contact looking into those bright blue eyes of hers. 

“Oh boy you read that” Kara walked in more closing the door behind her. “I never even meant for that to be published. I wrote it for fun just for fun. It doesn’t mean anything, well I mean you do have beautiful eyes and you’re funny and kind and wonderful to be around but I mean I’m not in love with you”

While Kara babbles Lena gets up from her chair, walks around her desk and leans onto it, crossing her arms and grinning at the beautiful woman in front of her, raising her eyebrows. “You’re not?”

“No. I know what it looks like but we’re just friends and it’s not like you like me or anything. I just really don’t want it to be weird or awkward between us” 

“How do you know I don’t like you if you never asked me out on a date?”

Kara froze finally standing still, her eyes widened “I well I just assumed the answer would be no” 

“Try me” the raven haired women insested.

Kara looked into Lena’s big green eyes. Maybe it was just the moment but all of Kara’s feelings for Lena all came rushing in ”really?” Kara’s chest filled with hope.  
Lena nods her head yes and waits for Kara to make her move.

Kara was surprised, Lena was acting like she liked the blonde all along. Kara’s eyes wandered to the CEO’s luscious lips and eagerly walks towards her and without a second thought their lips were touching.

It started off soft and slowly, time seemed to stand still once they their lips touched. It started to get more passionate, like they were craving each other for a long time. It was like she was floating on a cloud. Lena took break to breathe, Kara chased Lena’s lips with hers hoping for more. Lena put her hand on the back of Kara’s neck, pulling their foreheads together lightly “finally” she whispered. Kara let out a happy but relieved smile and goes in for another kiss, barely grazing the woman’s lips at first. Buts she’s so desperate for the taste again she just couldn’t wait, the kiss became heavily passionate. Sliding her hand on Lena’s back pushing them closer together.

Kara started to guide Lena to the couch, while still kissing and unzipping Lena’s dress. Lena then started to undo Kara’s button up t-shirt, the blonde suddenly remembered her Supergirl suit was under there. She quickly backed away, doing up the one button Lena undid. She was breathing heavily, she first thought it was because she had to catch her breath but it continued faster and harder. She doesn’t have panic attacks too often but she was sure she was having one now.

“Here sit on the couch” Lena went to guide Kara there with her hand but Kara quickly refused and backed away more. “I’m sorry” Kara tried to say, she wasn’t sure if Lena could understand her with all the heavy breathing. “It’s ok Kara” Lena tried to reassure her but Kara still found herself stumbling out of her office making her way to the elevator. 

—————

Kara still couldn’t believe what she did earlier that day. She’s been staring at the wall of her loft for hours. Finally she decided some comfort food was in order and chose to eat a tube of chocolate ice cream while she’s waiting for the pizza to arrive. Comfort food is truly a blessing. While drowning her sorrows in ice cream she couldn’t help but feel awful. She wondered what Lena must be thinking, nothing good, probably confused. After what happened Kara felt almost embarrassed but so ashamed. She should’ve told Lena long time ago that she was Supergirl, if she did that moment would’ve been truly perfect.

She heard a knock on the door, she was so focused on thinking about what happened she didn’t even hear the person get out of their car or even walk up to the door. She gets up from her seat, grabs the money then opens the door. “Lena?” She was surprised to see her but happy she showed up. “I hope it’s alright I stopped by, I just thought maybe we should talk”

“Yeah definitely, come in!” Kara opened the door more for Lena while gesturing with her hand to come in then she shut the door behind her. They stood across from each other, looking into each other’s eyes. “I wanna say sorry, what I did clearly made you uncomfortable and I didn’t mean to”

“Oh no Lena. You didn’t do anything wrong”

“Then what happened?”

Kara broke eye contact and started to get antsy. “I just freaked out”

“Is everything ok?”

Kara can tell Lena knows something is obviously wrong. Kara tried to hold back her tears, it wasn’t fair to Lena to keep this secret from her any longer. She deserved answers, answers Kara wasn’t prepared to give. “You’re gonna hate me” A tear come down her face.

Lena walked close to Kara putting her hand on her shoulder, trying to look into her eyes. “Kara I could never hate you. Whatever it is we’ll get through it together.” Lena so desperately tried to reassure Kara but Kara just shook her head no and backed away again “no I don’t think so” Lena looked so confused and worried.

“I’ve been keeping a secret from you our entire friendship” Kara’s voice and the rest of her was shaking. “It’s fine, I’m sure you had your reasons” The alien couldn’t look at Lena, she couldn’t see the hurt in her eyes once she showed her. She stared by slowly taking off her glasses, looking downward and putting them on the table next to her. Then she hesitantly started undo her shirt, button by button.

Lena figured it was something she was self conscious about. But she still waited in suspense until Kara fully unbuttoned her shirt. Once she slid it off at first all she seen was a blue suit that was underneath. But then her eyes went to the big S symbol on her chest. Lena froze, tears struck her eyes. “Kara look at me” she demanded but Kara couldn’t bring herself to do so. “Please Kara!” She raised her voice. Lena just had to make sure, she had to look at her without her glasses on. Kara finally lifted up her head looking at Lena and looking away again with tears streaming down her face. Lena’s eyes started to water, her mouth slightly opened and she just stood there, almost frozen. Staring at who she thought was her friend with such disbelief. 

“I’m sorry” Kara says as she cries harder. 

Lena’s mind was racing and tears started drip down her face. “Why?”

Kara could barely stand anymore, she felt weak but she continued to try to hold in her tears even though she was failing miserably at it. “I thought me keeping this a secret from you would’ve protected -“

“No” Lena interrupts, as yes she does want to know why she kept that a secret but that’s not what she wanted answered at the time. “Why didn’t you trust me?”

“Lena I trust you, I always have”

“Supergirl sure didn’t”

“I did!. kryptonite is a personal trigger for me and I freaked out. I know I shouldn’t have”

“You, the girl who was supposed to be my best friend sent James the guy who I was seeing at the time to break in to my lab Kara!”

“I know I went too far”

“You think!”

“I fucked up!” Kara‘s tears just came down harder and harder.  
“I’m sorry” she tried to say while gasping for air.

Even though Lena was shocked by Kara’s choice of words she still couldn’t forgive her. Even seeing she’s clearly feeling guilty from this but there’s no way that Kara was in more pain than she was. Her best friend, the girl who she had opened up to has betrayed her. It felt like someone literally stabbed her in the back. “I need to go” Lena turned around and reached for the doorknob but she paused, wiped the tears going down her face and looking directly at the alien. 

“I’ve been keeping a secret too” she pauses and waits for the girl to look at her confused. “I have some harun-el” 

“What?” Kara finally wipes off the tears that was rolling down her face.

“I made some of it”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a Luthor” Lena finally makes it out the door completely breaking down once the door was shut. Kara could hear Lena crying and that alone made her fall to the ground, on her knees and broke down herself. 

The pizza delivery person finally showed up, meeting Lena outside. “I’ll take that” Lena gives the young woman the money and gets her driver to take her home. 

—————

There’s knocking or the door, people continue to knock even though Kara didn’t make a sound or even bother to move. She laid there all day, not moving an inch she didn’t even notice the beautiful sunset that was shining through. She kept hearing her name being called over and over again. She just continued to lay there, on the ground almost lifeless. She felt numb, empty, weak, she has never felt this human before.

The door breaks open, Alex followed by a whole bunch of DEO agents come running in. The first person she sees is Alex sitting on her knees next to her asking if she’s ok. Kara looks up at Alex mumbling the words “she knows” 

“Who knows what Kara?”

“I told her i’m Supergirl”

Alex got up and directed everyone to leave her apartment that she has this. 

Kara groaned and just curled herself up in a ball covering up with her cape. Alex goes to the freezer and grabs Kara another tube of chocolate ice cream, a spoon and laid down next to her sister. She took a spoon full of ice cream and puts it around Kara’s mouth waiting for her to take a bite. “It’s your favourite Kara” After her sister wouldn’t take a bite Alex boops kara in the face with the spoon so ice cream is all over her lips. Kara licks her lips and once she got all the ice cream off she puts the whole spoon full in her mouth. Then she asks for more, Alex keeps feeding her ice cream until Kara felt like talking or moving.

Kara finally had enough energy to sit herself up and move against the couch, Alex quickly joins her. “Sorry for completely ghosting today”

“It’s okay Kara, you deserve a day off anyways”

Kara began to tell Alex what happened between the two and what was said. But Kara did leave out the part about Lena keeping some of the harun-el. Even though it’s very dangerous she’s sure Lena has her reasons for keeping it. She trust her, she really does. Plus getting the DEO involved would only make things worse between the two. Even though Alex is her sister she couldn’t ask her to go against her job. Because surely enough the DEO would want it taken away.

Kara looks at Alex with tears in her eyes and a frown on her face. “Do you think she’ll ever forgive me?”

“Of course, it might take time but She will” Alex moved closer towards her sister so their sides would be touching and puts her arms around her, hugging her. 

“But before, she said she would never forgive Supergirl” 

“That’s true, but that was before she knew who Supergirl was. She will forgive you Kara”

They continued to sit there manly in silence for the rest of the night. Alex got up once in a while to get a new food once Kara was done eating. They both ended up falling asleep beside each other. Kara was glad she at least had one person there for her, Alex was seriously the best sister in the world. Because even though she still felt like crap she was comforted, made her feel less alone for a second.

 

—————

 

Kara found the motivation to come into work a week later. She finally got a lead on a story she’s writing. She was so excited that out of habit Kara picked up her phone and went to call Lena to tell her the good news. But before she called she remembered everything and became sad again. They haven’t spoken at all since what happened. Kara figured it was best for Lena to come to her. Lena needs time to process everything and she’s probably still hurt that her best friend would do something like that to her. Even though she always had good intentions, well for the most part. 

If she could go back and redo anything from her past, she wouldn’t let Lena using kryptonite get personal. She would’ve appreciated her help from the very start and would’ve said thank you. She definitely wouldn’t have sent James to check to see if Lena was lying. She should’ve trusted her from the start, no matter what. 

Wait no. If she could redo anything she would tell Lena she was Supergirl way sooner like maybe a year or a year and a half sooner. If Lena knew Kara was Supergirl from the start maybe this whole thing could’ve been avoided. Lena didn’t trust Supergirl enough to tell her Sam was reign but maybe she would’ve told Kara. Maybe Lena would’ve let her in, maybe she would’ve asked for help. 

She felt awful, she knew this was all her fault. Even though she never meant to hurt her, she knew she should’ve done things definitely. All she wanted was to protect Lena at all cost. She thought if Lena knew her secret that would’ve put her in danger. Even though yes she told Winn and James almost instantly after revealing her powers to the world, but Lena was different. She didn’t know how or why at first but just the thought of Lena getting hurt because of Supergirl was just painful. She wanted to avoid that at all cost. But here she was as Kara Danvers the person who hurt her ten times more than Supergirl ever could have.

But it’s not like she can’t completely blame it on the fact she wanted to protect Lena. Maybe she was just being selfish too? She enjoyed someone who she could just be herself around. She kinda got tired from everyone knowing she’s Supergirl, Lena not knowing was refreshing. She loved just being Kara Danvers around someone. She thought about Supergirl as more of a job, a responsibility. She never really considered it a part of who she is, apart of her personality anyways.

—————

Lena continued to go to work everyday since what happened but she hasn’t yet smiled. Everyday for a week after work she would drown her sorrows in red wine. It was definitely interfering with her work since it’s hard to do anything with a really bad hangover. She tried to hide it as much as possible but she had a feeling Jess was catching on that something was wrong. But still didn’t want to talk to anyone about it.

She took a break, grabbed a wine bottle and started to drink straight from the bottle. She sees the magazine with Kara’s article in it, she decided to reread it. She wanted to take a another look to see what exactly was it that made Kara feel this way towards her. 

Kara put so much detail, so much thought into this that she isn’t sure what Kara’s feelings are anymore. Lena always knew from the moment she met her that she wanted to be with her. But she assumed Kara was straight so she never tried anything. Although even thinking the blonde was straight she couldn’t help but develop strong feelings for her. 

She especially loved when Kara described her favourite memories of Lena. Kara’s number one favourite was meeting her, apparently she left a good impression on the blonde as well. She went on in her article about how she gave her the idea to become a reporter in the first place. That if it wasn’t for Lena she would have no idea what she’d be doing. Lena had no idea she made such an impact in Kara’s life when they met. It was kinda sweet.

Another memory Kara described was one of Lena’s favourites as well. It was a rainy day, Kara insisted on walking home even though Lena knew it was about to rain but Kara thought they could make it there in time. They didn’t, they got completely soaked. Instead of rushing home Kara just jumped in puddles, she was having a blast and Lena joined her. It was the most childish thing she’s ever done but it felt nice to be silly for once.

After they went to Kara’s place, changed into dry clothes and they talked for hours. When they realized what time it was, it was already late so Lena ended up spending the night at her place. They had so much fun they decided to make sleeping over and hanging out a weekly thing, every Tuesday. Last Tuesday was the first Tuesday in a year that Lena didn’t spend the night at Kara’s. Last Tuesday she felt extremely lonely. She missed cuddling the blonde, it felt weird sleeping alone on that day.

After reading everything again and putting a lot of thought into it, she’s not upset that Kara hid the fact she’s Supergirl anymore. She knows Kara is a genuine, kind person and wouldn’t do anything to hurt her intentionally. She probably thought she was protecting her in some weird messed up way. Plus it’s not like she can judge Kara from keeping a secret since she’s been keeping some herself. Lena felt bad for the way she told Kara she had some harun-el left. She purely said it out of spite and just wanted to hurt her. She regrets saying anything about it, at least not there and then, it could’ve waited for a better time. Even though she wasn’t upset with Kara that she kept it a secret, she still couldn’t forgive her for asking James to do that, that was crossing the line.

Lena felt stupid for not already knowing Kara is Supergirl. She suspected it at first that’s why she sneakily got Kara to try that alien detection device. But the results said she was human so she just assumed she was wrong. Although she knew she never should’ve stopped looking for answers. Supergirl and Kara both sound and look exactly the same. She guesses she figured that if Kara were Supergirl she would’ve told her a long time ago. But she was wrong. 

 

——————

Kara just got home from work, getting ready to have a shower. Before stepping in, there’s a knock on the door, Kara listens to see who it is. It was a familiar heartbeat, it was Lena’s. Kara used her super speed to quickly get dressed again and get to the door. She swings it open, so happy that Lena decided to stop by. “Lena! Come in!” 

The raven haired girl was desperate for answers and she was determined to get some. She walked in and took a seat at the table and the blonde followed. They sat across from each other, Kara looking directly at Lena, desperately waiting for her to speak. But Lena still couldn’t bring herself to look at Kara directly in the eye. “I wanted to start this off by saying sorry. I shouldn’t have kept that I made some harun-el a secret and I definitely shouldn’t have told you then, I should’ve waited for a better time”

“It’s ok Lena, you have your secrets. I understand.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Supergirl a long time ago? I’m guessing Winn and James know. Am I not as important to you as they are?” Even with what she read in her article and what she knows about Kara, that part stumped her. 

“No lena, you’re more important to me” Kara desperately tries to reassure her.

“You keep secrets from the people most important to you?” Lena looks confused, what Kara said didn’t make any sense to her.

“I wanted to keep you safe at all cost. I would’ve died if you got hurt because you knew my secret”

“I don’t know if you know this Kara but I don’t need your protection.”

“I know”

“You ended up hurting me way more than Supergirl ever could”

“I know” Kara’s face scrunches up a bit from the guilt. “Well I guess that’s not the only reason” Kara says with disappointment in her voice. “There was some selfishness towards it too”

“Selfishness?”

“I enjoyed someone who I got to be just be kara Danvers with. With you, you cared for me, not Supergirl but me. It felt amazing where I could have a best friend where I could be myself without any expectations”

“I understand” Lena did truly understand. She pulled a paper from her pocket and started to read off a list of questions and things she wanted to say. She wrote some down because she knew her mind would’ve went blank once she seen her.

“I met Supergirl's mother, what I didn’t know at the time was that I met your mother” she continues, not looking at the paper anymore and looking straight at Kara with sadness in her eyes. “I told you- you know about my relationship with my family. I opened up to you about my mother and our problems. But yet you weren’t as open to me as I was with you. How did she even survive? I thought krypton was destroyed.”

Kara took a few breaths before starting to speak. She planned to answer everything completely honest. She didn’t want there to be any more secrets between the two. “I thought so too for the longest time. When I went up into space, I was trying to find that black rock to defeat reign. The ship lead me to a part of krypton that was hidden.” She takes another few breaths and continues. “There was this device that kept a town safe and by surprise my mother was still alive”

“That most have been exciting”

“It was, I thought I would’ve never seen her again. I remember how happy I was, how amazing it was to hug her again.” Kara continues looking at Lena. “when I got back, the first thing I wanted to do was tell you. But I felt like I couldn’t because I haven’t told you my secret.”

“What’s it like there?”

“the air smelt so much better than what I remembered. There is this beautiful flower there, a flower that isn’t on this planet. It‘s my favourite out of all the flowers. I was so happy to hold one again, to smell it again.”

“That sounds wonderful Kara”

“It was”

“What about your mother? What’s she like?”

“She’s amazing. When I was there she made me my favourite meal I used to have constantly when I was a child. I can’t believe I’m saying this but it was better than any potsticker or pizza I’ve ever had. The food would dance around my tastebuds, oh Rao it was delicious”

Lena’s glad that the alien is finally opening up to her but she’s also disappointed. Talking to the kryptonian only made her realize how much of Kara’s life she doesn’t know. The raven haired woman glanced at her paper to see what’s next to ask. “Do you think you freaked out because you thought I was just like the rest of my family, that I was just another Luthor?”

“No! Of course not. I know you’re nothing like them Lena”

“then why did you?” 

“Kryptonite is a trigger for me, every time I see it or hear of it I remember what it felt like to come in contact with it. I just freaked out and I handled the situation completely wrong. I really am sorry Lena”

Lena looked at Kara, she believed what she’s saying was the truth. “It’s ok, I think I forgive you” Then she glanced at her paper then looked over at the blonde again. “I have one more question and after feel free to ask me anything you want” she continues “Kara, do you love me?”

“Of course I love you!”

“No kara, are you in love with me”

“Oh.” Kara takes a few seconds to breathe, she hasn’t even asked herself this question but she knew the answer. She responds looking into the woman’s green eyes. “Of course Lena, how could I not be? You’re incredible”

Lena almost smiled for a moment, happy at the blondes response. “Your turn” she invites Kara to ask anything as she also wants there to be no more secrets between the two. “Lena, are you in love with me too?” Lena finally looks into the women’s clear blue eyes and responds “I always have been Kara. It’s just lately I don’t know what to think or how to feel”

“I understand”

“Anymore?”

“Why did you make some of the harun-el?”

“I’ve been trying to use it to cure cancer”

“Cancer? Wow” Kara was shocked but admired Lena’s kind heart and motivation to help people. “I of course support you. If you need help with anything, anything at all. You can always ask me”

“Thank you” Lena took a pause and looked at the time. It was time for her to go to her press conference in Metropolis. She hugged Kara goodbye and went on her way.

—————

She couldn’t wait to watch Lena on the news, she’s really happy for her. She deserves everything good going on in her life. Kara puts it on the news channel for about an hour before Lena’s press conference is shown. She gets pizza, potstickers and some soda ready so she can eat while watching. 

20 minutes before the press conference she got an alert from the DEO saying to come asap. Kara was worried that she’d wouldn’t make it back in time to see Lena. She wished she could be there with her or at least watch it on tv but the asteroid is supposed to come any minute now and she has to be ready for when it comes.

—————

Kara gets back two hours after Lena’s press conference was supposed to take place. Everything went better than expected and she ended up destroying the asteroid no problem even though it took her awhile to do so. She turns on the tv to check the news, even though she’s extremely late she wants to make sure nothing bad has happened over there. While she’s turning the television on she checks her phone and noticed there’s 5 missed calls from the Metropolis emergency hospital. Her heart started to race, tears flooded to her eyes she knew something horrible most have happened. She looked at the tv and there was this major fire in the building that Lena was supposed to be in. On that note Kara instantly flew out the window, not even taking off her clothing she completely ditched her suit. 

Once she got to the hospital she rushed in, going to the information desk. “Hi I um I’m Kara Danvers, I missed 5 calls from you guys I believe Lena Luthor is here?” She says completely panicked. She anxiously waits as the man types on his computer. “Yes, just wait a moment the doctor will be in shortly to talk to you”  
Kara couldn’t wait, she started to get angry. Her hand slipped once she hears that and breaks off a little piece the the man’s wooden desk. ”what? no! why is she here?”

The man was impressed by how strong Kara was. “Please ma’am take a seat the doctor will be out here shortly” With her crinkle she begrudgingly takes a seat. Then she quickly gets up and paces back and forth as she’s too worried to stay still.

The doctor walks in with her clipboard “Ms Danvers?” She shouts. Kara stopped pacing and looked up at the doctor with worry in her eyes “y-yes i'm her is she ok?” She says while walking towards her. 

“We believed your friend slipped and fell, hitting her head and knocking her out cold, giving her a concussion. Since the building was on fire she got a lot of smoke in her lungs and she’s currently in a coma”

“Is she gonna be ok?” 

“We have an oxygen mask on her right now and your friend is stable”

Kara is a little relieved as that sounds like good news. “When will she wake up?”

“I have no idea. Being in a coma while having a concussion could go either way. Sleep helps the brain heal faster but with a concussion...there’s a chance she may never wake up”

“What?” The room started to spin and tears came to the surface again. “It’s just a concussion though”

“Yes but that’s why people tell you not to sleep right after having a concussion, the outcome can be unpredictable”

Kara panics, her heart beats fast as she’s thinking the worst. Tears start to drip down her face and backs up slowly until her leg hits the chair and takes a seat. The doctor sat next to her trying to comfort her. “We are doing everything we can to save your friend” Kara wipes off the tears going down her face. “Can I see her?” The doctor nodded “follow me” the doctor gets up and Kara quickly follows. 

When they arrived at the room she looked up at the number above the door and everything seemed to slow down. She put her hand on the doorknob and without another thought she opens the door, completely forgetting to turn the doorknob, she broke the lock. The first thing she seen was Lena, laying there with a oxygen mask on her. Hearing the beeping sound of the machines, She walked in slowly, letting the door shut behind her. Tears started to pour down her face, she was too panicked and scared to think. “Lena” she tried to say. Everything was way too surreal, Lena is in a coma. 

All Kara wanted to do was protect her, a wave of rage came because of the thought that she only hurt her being Kara Danvers and she couldn’t protect her being Supergirl. She had never felt so powerless, so useless, so destroyed before. She stands at the end of Lena’s bed with tears rolling down her face “I’m sorry” she whispers as all she can do is blame herself. 

She walks around a sits in a chair next to Lena’s head. She shimmies up so she can be as close to her as possible. Kara looked at Lena’s face, almost studying it. She wish she spent more time with her, maybe delayed telling her she’s supergirl. That way she could’ve spent the last bit as stress free as possible. Then again she’s glad Lena knows everything, the truth. Lena deserved to know a long time ago, she just wished she did it sooner. 

The doctor came in for a moment telling Kara it was almost time for her to go. Kara nodded and put her attention back to Lena. “I’m- I’m so sorry Lena” Kara broke down crying, putting her head downward. She wanted to speak to Lena for the little time she could so she tried to catch her breath, she tried to calm down. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be here for you” She didn’t know what else to say, she just wanted to apologize over and over again. She let herself cry again. 

The doctor came in again to let her know she had to go now. “Just another minute please” Kara said while sobbing. The doctor left her for another minute. Kara tried to put herself together again. “I’ll be back” she looks at Lena while speaking “you’ll be ok. I promise” she made a promise she wasn’t sure she could keep but that was one promise she’d die trying to keep. “Ms Danvers I’m sorry but it’s time to go” she gets up from her chair “bye Lena” and kisses her on her forehead, letting a tear fall down her face and on to Lena’s. Kara quickly wiped it off with her thumb “bye” and started to walk out the door. Even though saying bye was terrifying but byes are always followed by hellos and she was determined to say hello to her again. Before leaving she stopped to look at Lena one last time and then shut the door behind her. 

—————

Kara flew in Alex’s window she needed to be with her sister right now. She wasn’t crying but her eyes were puffy and glossy, if someone looked at her, they’d be able to tell she’d been crying for some time. Kara looked at Alex in the eye as she was about to speak she started to cry again. Alex quickly came to hold Kara up and give her a hug “what’s wrong?” Alex hated seeing Kara like this. “Le-Le” Kara gasped for air as she tries to talk while crying. Alex figures it has something to do with Lena and her knowing Kara is supergirl. Alex sits her on the couch, sitting right beside her. She puts Kara’s head on her shoulder “it’s gonna be ok Kara” after a few minutes Kara finally puts herself together to find the courage to tell her what happened. She sits up and adjusts so she’s facing Alex “Lena’s in the hospital Alex” Alex looked at Kara with worry “what happened” 

“There was a fire at the building she was in and she fell down knocking her out cold. She inhaled a lot of smoke, she currently has a concussion and she’s in a… coma” Kara looked drained and yet all she could continue to do was cry “I’m scared Alex, what if she doesn’t wake up?” Alex wiped off a tear on Kara’s face “hey don’t think like that k? She’ll be alright” Kara nodded her head no “you don’t know that” 

Alex wants to try to say something to make her feel better. “concussions aren’t usually that serious” she continues “would you feel more comfortable if we moved her to the DEO?” Kara nodded her head yes “thank you” she said with little energy in her voice. She thinks she’s done crying for now and decided to rest her head on the couch, ready to get some sleep. After Kara dozed off Alex got up and put a blanket on the cold, sleepy woman. 

—————

Two weeks later Kara brings a vase of flowers into the DEO hospital room that Lena was staying in. She’s been visiting her everyday and yet she couldn’t stop her eyes from watering once she seen Lena lying there, almost lifeless. The blonde sets the flowers on the table next to Lena. She sighs and sits down, letting her purse slide off of her arm and onto the floor. She shimmies her chair so she’s as closed to Lena as possible and slowly goes to hold her hand. Kara looks at the mask that’s around Lena’s mouth then glances at the other machines that’s keeping her alive. “I’m sorry” she says while rubbing her thumb on the woman’s cold hand. “I just love you so much” her lip quivers as she’s desperately trying not to break down. “I feel like I made the wrong choice” Kara looks at Lena’s face. “I know morally I did the right thing. Stopping the asteroid and saving thousands of lives but selfishly… I wish I saved you instead. This way you would still be fine and I wouldn’t be in this much pain” Kara shakes her head in shame “I know it’s a stupid thought. But I can’t help but feel like I made the wrong choice”

Kara continued telling Lena about her day. “I visited Sam at Lcorp today. She’s handling everything well so you don’t have to worry about that” she lets her eyes drift a bit but always bringing them back to Lena. “We all miss you” Kara has to pause every now and then to breathe “I miss you” 

“Supergirl we need you!” A voice shouts from the distance. 

“Duty calls” Kara kisses Lena on her forehead “I’ll be back”

————-

A month has past since Lena went into a coma. Kara, Alex, Maggie, Sam and Ruby all sat around Her, watching her and looking at each other. Trying to find the right words but couldn’t so they just sat there in silence. Ruby brought a hand made get well soon card and some flowers for her aunt Lena. They kept hoping that she would wake up any minute but it’s been a month and Kara can’t help but think the worse. Alex told her there’s still hope so she’s trying to stay optimistic but it’s so hard. Seeing Lena there every day, no progress has been made she’s just laying there. 

Then Kara jumps in her chair excited she has an idea she thinks that could work. Everyone looks at Kara puzzled “what is it?” 

“Brainy!!” Everyone still looked confused and looked at Kara waiting for more to come out of her mouth. “When I- supergirl” Kara caught herself as she’s scared to reveal her secret to Sam and Ruby. “Aunt Kara no offence but it’s obvious that you’re supergirl” Kara opened her eyes wide in shock “what?” 

“Ruby!” Sam said as Ruby wasn’t supposed to say anything about that

“I’m sorry mom it’s just it’s obvious and I don’t see a reason to pretend we don’t know at this point” 

Alex didn’t even try to hold in her laugh.

“How do you-“

“It’s obvious aunt Kara”

“Yeah I figured it out in like two seconds” Maggie stated 

“Well Lena had no idea” 

“Love is blind” Alex added

“Ok big picture please! I think I know how to wake Lena up” everyone is confused and waits to see what Kara has to say.. “What how?” Alex and Sam said at the same time. “When I fought reign I was put into a coma. Brainy put his consciousness into mine and helped me wake up maybe we could do the same for Lena” 

—————

 

Lena heard a knock on her office door “come in!” She shouts while she’s cleaning up her desk. Brainy spun around and opened the door and walked in, letting the door shut behind him. “Hello Lena, I’m here to help you” Lena looks up from her desk confused “help me with what?” 

“It appears you have been in a coma for the last month. I’m in your subconscious” 

“I assure you, you’re mistaken I’m at work, not in a coma” 

“Think about it, what was the last thing you remember?” 

Lena sits back in her chair and tries to think back “well I was in the building and I was getting ready to give my speech” she tries to think what happened but the rest was a blank. “Then I don’t remember anything after that” Lena sat up again confused “am I ok?” 

“Well you’re in a coma” Brainy search’s the office to see if there’s and mold and damage. Like he did with Kara to check for brain damage. “But it appears that your brain is fine”

“Then why haven’t I woke up yet?”

“Try opening the door”

Lena gets up and quickly walks towards the door and tries to open it but it’s locked, she can’t get through. 

“Darn I was afraid that would happen”

“Why won’t it open?”

“You are holding yourself back”

“Excuse me?”

“Your subconscious is trying to tell you something. I heard that you recently found out Kara is supergirl. Kara being your best friend, her keeping a secret like that must have made you very angry” 

“So you think my subconscious doesn’t want to face Kara?”

“Possibly” 

“Well that’s not good”

Brainy started to glitch in and out of Lena’s subconscious and back into reality. The device that they used started to smoke and had to instantly take it off Lena. 

——————

Another two days has passed and Lena was still in the coma. Now knowing she could’ve been the reason why Lena is still trapped in mind jail, it killed her. Kara didn’t leave her side, every night she’d sleep right beside her in a chair, holding her hand, just waiting for her to wake up. 

The blonde slowly starts to doze off as the movement of Lena’s hand startled her, making her wide awake. Her chest filled with hope, she sat up as Lena lightly squeezed Kara’s hand. The alien smiled and watched Lena open her eyes. Kara was filled with excitement she thought she was going to cry from all the joy. 

Then Lena opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is the bright light of the sun rise shining through the window. Then Kara slightly moves in front of it, making more visible for Lena to see. The raven haired woman removed the oxygen mask and smiles at the blondes because blue eyes and her wonderful smile. “Thank you”. 

Kara was baffled, she’s waited so long to hear her voice again. “For what?” 

“Loving me, being here for me” even though the last little bit has been rocky between the two. With everything Kara did, she did with love. All Lena can remember is all the happy times they shared together. “Of course Lena”

“I wanna be a part of your world, alien, human, whatever. I wanna do something we couldn’t do before because I didn’t know your secret. I wanna be apart of your life Kara and that means no more secrets” 

Kara nodded her head yes “I promise I will never lie to you again” a tear rolled down her face, she was so happy. 

Lena raised her other hand and with her thumb gently wiped the tear off her cheek.

—————

After Lena was cleared from the hospital and was given a full bill a health. She reached out to Kara and asked the alien out on a date. But asked her to pick somewhere she hasn’t been to before so Kara took her to the alien bar. She knows it’s not the most fanciest place for a first date but it is alien related and she’s never been to it before. She thought a casual first date would’ve been nice. 

Kara picked up Lena and drove them to the bar. As they sat down at the booth Kara went to go grab some food and drinks. Red wine for the human lady and a big order of fries and wings for them to share, “no alcohol for you? Can you even get drunk?” 

“No I can, they serve a higher level of alcohol here where I can get drunk”

“Kara Danvers drunk? Now that’s a sight I’d like to see”

“It’s not exactly an experience I enjoy to be honest”

Lena takes a sip of her wine and grabs a few fries. 

“This is where me, Alex and everyone would hang out for karaoke night”

“Wow so this is where the magic happens” Lena was upset that she missed so much but she looks up at the mic and saw this as an opportunity and smiles. “Sing me something” 

Kara giggles and adjust her glasses. “I don’t know if you want to hear that”

“Oh I do” Lena raised her eyebrows slightly and nodded her head yes as she insists.

Kara takes a deep breath “ok but be prepared for what your about to see, I warned you, it ain’t pretty”

Kara got on stage and sang uptown funk as she only can deciently sing to the songs she can act goofy in. While choosing to do some goofy facial expressions on stage followed along with some goofy dancing. Kara heard Lena laughing in the crowd, she sounded happy and that made Kara happy too. It was easier for Kara to continue knowing Lena was enjoying herself. 

After the song ends Kara joins Lena back at their table. “Well that was cute” Kara blushed and tried not to smile but she couldn’t stop it, the smile sprung across her face as she just loved Lena calling her cute in anyway. 

Silence struck the two again. Pretending like nothing happened wasn’t working. “I wasn’t stuck in mind jail because of you, you know?”

Kara’s smile disappeared rom her face. “It was. Even if I weren’t the reason you stayed there I still didn’t save you”

Lena reached over and put her hand on Kara’s and looked in her sparkly blue eyes. “That wasn’t your fault. You did what was right. I know you love me and care for me Kara” Kara made eye contact with Lena. “I felt every touch, I heard every word. Thank you for not leaving me but you were not to blame, do you understand that?” Lena tried to desperately reassure her and Kara nodded. “Yeah I do.” Kara said with a soft voice, she grabbed Lena’s hand and smiled. “I love you”

“I love you too” 

Lena leaned over the table and kissed Kara’s soft lips. They knew they gotten over the hardest part of their relationship, if they could survive all of that, they knew they could survive anything. That feeling of being so sure they were supposed to be together brought peace and comfort to them. 

They continued to eat and talk the rest of the date. They talked for hours until they were asked to leave cause it was closing. It felt like they had so much to catch up on and that they missed each other’s talks. It was so easy to keep the conversation going.


End file.
